inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Super Shmevan
Welcome Kaoru Wada! I saw you're into the Inuyasha music as well, that's awesome! Hard to find other fans who aren't talking about the opening/ending themes, but actually like the soundtrack by Kaoru Wada. I transcribed some of the music myself, by the way... if you want a copy of it, err, if you can play piano, I mean. ^_^ Anyway, I also want to thank you for all your contributions to the wiki. I see that you speak English very well, so I have a proposal. There's one thing you could do to help me in particular on the wiki, I'm writing/re-writing all the chapter pages. I would ask that you do not 'write whole chapter pages, but when I finish writing them I would appreciate having an editor/proofreader, someone who can just make sure everything is in order, that I made no spelling mistakes, that all the grammar makes sense, that every time I mention Sesshomaru/Kikyo/Koga I spell them Sesshōmaru/Kikyō/Kōga, etc etc... I see that you're on quite often, and there aren't that many other users who are and speak English well. Anyway, if you're interested, let me know. :3 HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Also, you haven't seen The Final Act yet? D: But there are so many spoilers on the wiki! You should hop to it, the version that's Japanese with English subtitles is on Hulu for free if you want. I haven't seen the English dub yet, but I'll buy it eventually. lol. HalberdBanryu (talk) 22:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu I very much enjoyed it, though I don't know if it's my 'favorite' season, though usually my favorite season of any show is the last, because beginnings and endings are how you remember a show... It's hard to pick a favorite. I enjoy almost the whole series equally, there's only one aspect of the whole series that I don't like, otherwise I love it all. :3 I'm sad that David Kaye didn't return as Sesshomaru on the final act. HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Kagome is one of my least favorite characters in the series, she has her moments, but sometimes I don't care for her... For almost all of the characters ''I never disapprove of them, but I never really appreciated her character all that much... Also just FYI, obviously some of the Manga is different from the Anime, so if you're ever like "That isn't what happened!" it's because some things are different in the Manga. HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Precisely. The Panther Tribe part especially, which I actually really liked even though it was filler... though some of the filler was really of stupid, but at least InuYasha didn't turn into something like Bleach or Naruto where there are more filler episodes than actual plot... o_O;; HalberdBanryu (talk) 02:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu I also like the Hoshiyomi/Naginata of Kenkon arc. Maybe I'm being a bit harsh on the filler episodes, but a few of them were really pointless. Like Chokyukai... I find that episode hard to watch... SO odd. Anyway. Yes, Bankotsu is awesome, even more awesome in the Manga, because it didn't censor things, so we got to see him cut people's heads off and stuff!!! LOL, '''Cool!!! I also have an affinity for Jakotsu, just because, he's funny and his weapon is cool, he thinks Sesshomaru is sexy but not his type... I laughed when I read that in the actual Manga. HalberdBanryu (talk) 05:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu For certain, the manga is MUCH more violent, there are often cutaways when things get violent in the Anime, but in the manga it's super gory in some moments. A prime example being the Noh Mask, in the manga it more closely resembles John Carpenter's "The Thing" (AWESOME), rather than the red blob in the anime. Like when Sesshomaru kills samurai, in the manga he just rips their heads off and blood spurts everywhere, in the anime they just 'disintegrate' after he slashes with his poison claws. Erm, also, there's some nudity in the manga, we get to see Kagome & Kagura topless at some points. If you've been reading manga scans online, they often add curse words that aren't in the VIZ edition, if that's what you mean by profanity. My favorite time being when Inuyasha's Windscar puts a scratch on Banryu, in the VIZ edition he says "Cursed dog, you scratched my Banryu!" but on the scanlation version it's something like "Goddammit, my Banryu is fucking injured!" lol. And yes, Suikotsu is very cool. Jekyl/Hide awesomeness. Not much of a Renkotsu fan though... in the end I just see him as that greedy jerkface who killed Jakotsu. D: HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu The movies are all awesome, though I don't care for the 2nd one all that much, but the 3rd and 4th are especially my favorites. The 4 War gods, Kyora vs Sesshomaru, all that stuff is aweeesomme. And the Sō’unga was so cool, I actually think that would have been amazing to have in the Manga. HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Indeed-io. And as awesome as Menomaru was, I just can't like him as much because Sesshomaru has like, 5 lines in that entire film. Talk about a let down, the films he had a bigger part in were the better ones... :P Anyway, I just noticed your 'favorite parts of the series' section,whenever you get the chance, would you mind looking over chapters 315ish-330ish? They're about Hosenki and Adamant Barrage and the last shard at the borderland between this world and the afterlife and blahblahblah. No rush though. :3 Also, Koga is awesome. *Howl.* And I was re-reading some of the manga the other day and he DOES use his sword at one point, as stupid as that is. HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:52, February 6, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Thanks for all the edits, that's pretty much what I wanted you to do ^_^ After seeing the before/after I feel silly at some of the mistakes that I made, lol. And Kikyo & Sesshomaru'' kind of interact when Suikotsu is killed, though yeah, they don't say a single word to eachother. I dunno if you inspected 318-330... But after that, there's 12-20, and then you're pretty much caught up with me. (I authored a few others, but they aren't up to what I now think of as the standard format, so I'll change them later anyway.) :3 Thanks Shmevan! HalberdBanryu (talk) 02:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu I'm glad you're impressed X3 I try and make them as detailed as possible. Unfortunately we have about 200 of these, though: http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_5 I find those inadequate. I've also found that writing the pages themselves takes a lot more mental energy than I would have thought, lol. HalberdBanryu (talk) 01:36, February 8, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Yeah, the editing takes up a lot of brain-power, even more so when making an article from scratch. I've also realized the level of interest I have in the topic effects my productivity, kind of. Anything with Sesshomaru, The Band of Seven, or Tsubaki will basically write itself. After the chapter I'm working on right now I'll have to write about the soul-piper and Mayu being a ghost dying in a fire and blahblahblah... I'm probably going to skip those chapters because I hate them, and just go on to Shippo & The Thunder brothers, because I actually like that part. It's frustrating, because I'm at the worst part of the whole manga... FIVE WHOLE VOLUMES WITH NO SESSHOMARU?!?!? ''*Hangs Myself* You know what I mean. :P HalberdBanryu (talk) 02:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Yeah, Naraku doesn't appear until Sesshomaru comes back, and he offers him the human arm with the sacred jewel shard so he can use Tessaiga to kill Inuyasha, etc. And I also like the Soten episode, it was cute. Like I said before, some of the filler was awesome. Miroku's "If this is a trap, I will glady fall into it!" line in that episode always makes me laugh. HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Hey Shme, can you look at 331 and especially 332 for me? (Because I know you said the events in 332 were one of your favorite episodes.) It's so long, I don't know how I got like that. D: But so much happens in that chapter. Anywai, whenever you get a chance, thanks. :3 HalberdBanryu (talk) 19:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Thanks for the double check! 332 was just so long, I figured there was a lot I missed. And also thanks for the welcome back. School was crazy for a while there, but yeah, I'm starting to write the chapters once again! And I see you kind of made episode pages your project, kind of. :P HalberdBanryu (talk) 22:07, March 30, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu *Makes a head exploding sound effect* ''Yes, we're few in number, but I think if we focus on single things that'd work better. If all the chapters sound like they were written by the same author, because it's impossible for every page to have the same level of unbiasedness. But in regards to our numbers, as Suzaku & Serena have both pointed out to me, Inuyasha ended forever, like, three or four years ago. Not like Naruto or Bleach or all the animes that are still making episodes where new things are happening and what not. We have a smaller fan base for that reason, I guess. *Kagura uses dance of the dead to bring people back to life, because it's Easter.* :D lol. HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Can you look at chapters 59-61 for me? I've decided that I want to nominate one of those 59-60-61 for featured article when Ryukotsusei is over. ''Thankkkkk youuuu. Also nice work on all the episode pages you've been doing. :D HalberdBanryu (talk) 00:12, July 8, 2013 (UTC) My summer has been super special awesome so far, I can't believe it's already like halfway over, and I don't say that every summer, this one just seems shorter for some reason. D: There's all this stuff I said I'd do during the summer that hasn't gotten done yet, so, the less relaxing half begins for me soon lol. How's your summer going? HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:32, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I tried Bleach a few years ago and didn't like it. I'll have to try again. :P HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:14, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ... I thought I did. :C Let me go change that lol. HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I want to be the very best. Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. :D (You said happens to the best of us, so this had to be done.) HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Evan, this is kind of jumping the gun, but I was wondering if once I get done with chapter 34, would you'd look at/make any necessary changes to 28-34? When I make edits I'm usually more confident in my writing, but when writing whole long articles from scratch... Well, you know how it is. :P HalberdBanryu (talk) 21:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hatnote Hi Evan, just letting you know that you don't have to add the "looking for" hatnote when the article is already disambiguated (like this one) :) BTW, are you a Kaoru Wada fan too? His soundtrack to InuYasha is of the best IMO. Have you listened to the soundtrack to Gakkō no Kaidan, which was composed by Wada-san too? If not, you should. You'll notice that some tracks sound very similar to the ones in InuYasha OST. Ryoga (talk) 11:55, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Also, you must have a favorite opening and ending theme :) I love all themes except "Change the World" and "I Am" (the BGM version is cute though) and "Four Seasons" (it's one of the worst songs recorded by Miss Amuro or atleast IMO lol). Ryoga (talk) 12:10, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::It's hard to choose, really! :D Hmm, I love "Every Heart ~Minna no Kimochi~" and "Grip!" :) "Dearest" is very nice too. Yep, the soundtrack is amazing. Nostalgia-invoking.. Whenever I hear the tracks (especially the melodies http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnaErF4qxM4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KizsIg2d5Ok), I feel like I've traveled back in time to when I was 11 :) Good times. Gakkō no Kaidan OST is very similar to InuYasha. Listen to this track from GnK and this track from IY. Notice how similar they're? They only differ by a few notes! Ryoga (talk) 13:45, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::The slow version of Inuyasha's theme 0:20, beautiful. This one is also one of my favorites. GnK has some very sad tracks, like this one and cheerful tracks like this. The CD is rare now, I think. I don't have it, I just listen to it on Youtube :D Ryoga (talk) 02:53, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Notification A blog post has been created to discuss the selection of a new bureaucrat. Please take a look, thank you. Ryoga (talk) 11:45, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey Thanks for adding info to the infobox for Episode 111. Think you could do the same for Episode 110? I did that one, too. Thanks again, Damaijin (talk) 22:50, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Very timely. You rock! Thanks, Damaijin (talk) 23:05, March 19, 2013 (UTC) "The"? I've noticed you've been changing "Inu no Taishō" to "the Inu no Taishō". How come? Personally, I don't think there's anything wrong with it. I was just wondering if it was an official format on/in this Wikia, cause sometimes I drop the "the" if it flows better. Also, Fast Moon responded to your question on my talk page. Since she translates Japanese professionally, her opinion carries way more weight than mine. Damaijin (talk) 17:15, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Infobox Noo!!! T^T I have no idea what it means...Serena made the infobox, but unfortunately she's not around for me to ask. Try asking Ryoga or Sango, they might know.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Piece refers to the episode's number in a particular season. For example, episode 153 is the fifteenth episode of Season 6. So, its piece number is 15 :) Hope it's clear enough (I'm not good in explaining things, lol) :D Ryoga (talk) 11:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Daimyō-kai Hi! We're planning on having a daimyō-kai next week, preferrably at 10PM (EST) on Friday, May 10. Would this be something you could attend?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to let you know that I may be traveling unexpectedly and will not be able to attend our continuation of last night's daimyo-kai. So I think we should postpone it until further notice.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 12:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Episode pages Ideally, yes, all episode pages should be based on that guide. Our writing policy dictates that all of our articles, even episode summaries, must be written in the past tense. I know the usual rule of thumb for plot summaries is to write in the present tense, since a work of fiction is always "actively ongoing"; but to be consistent with the rest of the site, we should still use past tense. Let me know if you have any more questions.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:46, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the official policy on that is (if there is one), but from my understanding, the infobox image for all episodes should be the title card. As far as availability goes, I should be able to upload most of them myself if I had to, though obviously that's a very time-consuming task. If you can't find them anywhere and have very specific episodes you have in mind, I can try and upload the title cards for them when I have some free time.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat No need to worry. Rowan Salazar came back and granted me bureaucrat rights. As always, Wikia does nothing and ultimately we have to rely on a past admin to come back to solve our problems.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:40, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Signature Lol, thanks. But you can just call me Hyoga, if you want, I'm sure adding the accent mark would be a pain every time. XD As for the signature, it's all rather simple so long as you have a starting point in terms of code. A signature subpage is suggested, but not required. It just makes it easier to fiddle with and keep a record of any changes. I could help you, but how fancy do you want it to be? Something simple like mine, or something with borders and special fonts and bells and whistles and stuff?--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 00:26, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, happy to help. And yes, you would need to upload the image to the wiki, and since it isn't being used in an article, license it as a user image. I believe our user image policy requires that when the image is displayed in your signature it has to be at maximum of 25px, so it doesn't take up a lot of space on talk pages and such, but I don't know if I ever included that rule for sure, since nobody I've seen here has used an image in their signature. If you want a simple signature like mine, all you have to do is figure out what colors you want to use, what text you want to display, and any other special features (like text position, for instance how my talk page link is raised above the line; also sometimes people make the images they use links to their contributions or a blog or something). If you want any special fonts or text effects (like shading or something like that), decide on that and let me know. I've never used them before, but I've seen other people use them.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 00:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Question for you You have been around for a while in the InuYasha wikia page so you know alot about the Manga and Anime and you keep track of the wikia pages too right? Could you please answer a question for me please. Was it not stated by InuYasha in the Manga & the Anime that Rin living in the vilage at the end of the series was practice to return her to a human village or whatever life she chooses? Meaning that Rin would be given the decision later to rejoin Sesshomaru or live in the village as an adult right. Isn't that right? Let me know RinxXxSessh (talk) 13:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your reply back. I only asked because that Anynoums contributor was doing it again going into Rin's page and altering the contents saying that her choice was made already and she decided to live in the village. Suzaku/Lord Hyoga blocked the contributor for a week but apparently they didn't seem to get the message so after warning her again about it she put Rin's page underprotection by locking it. RinxXxSessh (talk) 22:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks my fellow user My fellow Inuyasha fan thank you for linking to the episode that Miroku cried in grief. May we help each other out again in some edit Inuyasha forever was here (talk) 06:16, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the tip Inuyasha forever was here (talk) 07:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Question about sango Why is sango embarrassed when miroku saw her.If you are wondering what episode here is the link to it 136 The moment I am talking about is near 12:00 You might think why am i asking you well I read your favorite characters and i noticed sango in it so yea Inuyasha forever was here (talk) 10:57, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Anime seasons I've always considered there to be only six seasons, plus the Final Act. The only difference between them seems to be how they group the Mt. Hakurei arc, with the 7 season listing ending it after the Infant is introduced, while the 6 season listing includes several more episodes after that. In addition, the seventh season seems to be fairly arbitrary and doesn't really make sense to have been made a season of its own, given how short it is. So breaking the seasons into six, rather than seven, makes more sense to me.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 01:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds good. Thanks for taking care of that!--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 03:22, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Stop reverting my edits to Tenseiga. He DID get that power because of his feelings for Kagura. It's a FACT. Gamajiro vs Tsukumo no Gama That isn't necessary. All you have to do is replace the #Redirect Example code that's currently on the page with whatever content you want.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 23:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) i add sometimes i add chapters by Jinierules (talk) 03:52, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tsukumo no Gama Hey, I'm doing fine. Hope you're too :) Tsukumo no Gama refers to his title, not his name, I guess. But that was very common in the medieval Japan. For example: Takemaru's full name is Setsuna no Takemaru. And, yep, we should keep the "the". Btw, this TnG is 300 years old, while Gamajiro is rather young :) I mean, he might too be hundreds of years old, but not as old as TnG. Ryoga (talk) 04:31, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :No problem dude :) I believed they were the same until I read the manga chapter. I realized that manga has only one toad and the other one is anime-exclusive. I didn't know he was that old as well :D Old toad, lol. Ryoga (talk) 11:19, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::This website is very useful, you know ;) Ryoga (talk) 11:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Haha, you're welcome buddy :D Ryoga (talk) 13:37, August 28, 2013 (UTC) manga i had promblms with grammar for added chapters Shmevan by Jinierules (talk) 03:06, August 27, 2013 (UTC) thank you for help me by Jinierules (talk) 05:19, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Kaze no kizu Hi, when listing the source of an image, can you specify the episode number? It makes it easier for users to verify and upload an image of greater quality if possible. For instance, I was going to see if I could get a better version uploaded, but I don't know the episode number. Thanks.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 16:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :It's possible that lazy animators recycle that Wind Scar animation over and over, so it might appear in many episodes in slightly different ways, but that episode is as good as any to list as a source.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 03:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Quotes Hey, I saw you citing quotes like Banryu does. The current way the quotes look when sourced seem rather unaesthetic to me, but I do agree with Banryu that the quotes really ought to be sourced, so I finally got around to importing two new quote templates that we can use specifically for the quote section, and their format is much cleaner than the ad hoc format we've been using on the site so far. We can now attribute quotes properly (allowing for quotes by and about the character) and also source them like we do with lead quotes. So rather than just tagging a source at the end of a quote, the source will now appear separately along with the attribution and looks much nicer, I think. It also avoids the issue of having to sync the quote sources with the rest of the article's references, which I know Banryu was having some trouble with. The other template is for dialogues, which we unfortunately have not been able to include up until now, so I'm very happy with that, as well. I hope you'll be able to make good use of them. You can see both templates in use here. Let me know what you think! :) --[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 03:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :If I understand your question correctly, yes, referencing things other than quotes will remain the same, using the templates provided in the editing toolbar. Only the sourcing of quotes has changed. If you use the template, you'll have to tweak the actual text of the quote, of course, so that it formats correctly (for instance removing quotation marks, since the template adds those automatically), but very little has actually changed and the net result is an easier, more efficient way to add quotes to articles.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 00:24, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I would add it to all of them. The unsourced quotes category helps others find quotes and source them if they can, so hopefully other people will help you with sourcing. At least that's the thinking behind the category. Even if people don't, it still helps us from a custodial/administrative standpoint to know which pages have unsourced quotes.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 12:50, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Confused Hey Super Shmevan, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me. I don't want to ask Lord Hyoga because I am hoping not to draw attention to a certain anon here on InuYasha wikia and I promised to stop with these type of questions on her page. But I am confused here. How can it be stated in Sesshomaru's bio that he never felt compassion before until after Kagura died? I always thought that Sesshomaru had first learned and felt compassion from Rin when he first resurrected her. I am not a big fan of Kagura but even I felt sorry for her death but I just think they are giving her too much credit. She moreso taught him how to come to care about others but he wouldn't have learned that if Rin wasn't in his life first right. What do you think (in your own honest opinon)? InuGami (talk) 00:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Glad I am so glad that someone finally had the courage to step forward and point out that part in Sesshomaru's bio about Kagura being the one teaching him compassion when that isn't true. He first learned compassion when he felt sorry for Rin and resurrected her with Tenseiga which is when the sword itself awakened him as the true owner of it in the first place. I don't think it's really fair to give Kagura all the credit. Re:Shichinintai They should be the same thing, though some of them have different episodes listed for each one, which makes me think that the "debut" is like there first speaking appearance, and "appearance" is just when they're shown or foreshadowed. But we don't make that distinction here, so it should be revised so that the earlier "appearance" is the debut. Frankly that page has always been a nightmare organizationally, and it needs to be rewritten one day to conform with our layout styles, only we don't really have one when it comes to groups. And yes, I am a big Dragon Ball fan, although I don't edit as much on that site because I've found their admins to be rather confrontational and they always revert my edits. But I've been trying to gradually edit there more often.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 12:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, they have a couple pieces of theme music from the OST and there's a character song with Jakotsu and Bankotsu, but I'm not sure how we would incorporate that into the article. Speaking of Dragon Ball, have you seen the new movie yet?--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 22:40, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I watched it yesterday. Now it's right on all the major hosting sites, whereas I've been trying to find it forever on like the fringes of the universe for months, and then I literally just stumbled upon it. I was so excited; like, I even had important stuff to do and I just dropped everything and watched the new movie instead. XD Lol, it was worth it. Bills is my new favorite character. Whis is hilarious too. He just eats stuff while Bills is trying to destroy the planet. Like when he said to that guy "There doesn't seem to be much time left, so can I get this to go?" He's just so casual about Bills' destruction.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 23:03, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::All they ever did was eat! Even in the flashback with King Vegeta, Bills and Whis were eating. They must be gourmets, lol. And yeah, Whis is definitely stronger than Bills. Bills said that he was the strongest fighter he had ever faced and Whis was able to knock him out at the end of the movie to get him to sleep and stop destroying things after he ate the wasabi (more eating). Whis is like crazy powerful but doesn't show it at all, haha. It's nice to have antagonists that aren't really bad and are just cool. Also they brought the Z fighters' arrogance down a notch, since now they can't be full of themselves and think they're the strongest. For Goku to actually be defeated is really good for him and the series, I think, because it brings him back down to the ground and deflates his ego a little.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 02:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Resuming the Daimyō-kai Hi, just thought I'd ask you when you could meet to finish our Daimyō-kai from a few months ago. We've put it off for too long! Lol.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 22:27, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, sounds good. On a side note, have you had the same trouble I've had dealing with the admins on the Dragon Ball wiki? I can't even talk with them, it's like they're from another planet or something. My interactions with them are very different from what I've had on most other wikis. They're very confrontational and it's a little surprising. You try to explain things so that they're on the same page as you, but they just shut you down, I'm not sure how to deal with it, to be honest.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 03:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, that's exactly my issue. I've never been on a wiki where so much is reverted without so much as an inkling of regret. I don't know if they're inexperienced or if they're just trying to monopolize the site, but out of all the wikis I've been to, I've never encountered that sort of problem. They don't even really give you much of a reason for why they reverted it either. It isn't just that one person I've been dealing with recently, there have been others where I went to their talk page, and this one guy was like "I don't care enough to discuss this; you can change it back, but someone else will probably revert it soon." So he just reverted one of my edits because he didn't like it (yet didn't care if I changed it back) and assumed one of the admins would revert it too, so I know it's like a habit over there. It's just really frustrating. And I get frustrated easily, which makes it harder to deal with some contributors, because they have these big egos and they want you to treat them like spoiled children, so if you reproach them they're like "whoa, chill out!" It's so hypocritical. People just don't know how to take criticism; they're so insulated that they're surprised when someone points out a flaw in their behavior. As if that doesn't happen in the real world. ::Anyway, I digress; sorry for ranting. It just bugs me because that site could afford a lot of work, but it's like there's all these obstacles to changing it. I'm just going to have to be extraordinarily careful in how I edit, when I edit, where I edit, and how I talk to other users there so I don't accidentally "offend" them. I take things pretty seriously in general, so I can imagine I come off a little too strong sometimes. I just assume everyone feels as strongly as I do. But I think you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't intentionally insult another user or start a fight with them. I only ever just want to help improve the site. In the past, some people have faulted me for being too idealistic sometimes, which can make me sort of pushy and uncompromising, I think. :/ --[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 22:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC)